User talk:73.203.14.95
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Jimlaad43/Counties Tag Team Terror page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ToastUltimatum (talk) 16:50, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Stop spamming other people's talk pages That is all you are doing, and it is unacceptable. If you want to be even remotely accepted into the community, then please, do the following. #Contribute to the actual pages. #Stop writing pointless comments on other people's talk pages. #Stop threatening people. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 20:19, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Also, please don't keep deleting things from your talk page that you don't like. I got in trouble whenever I did it, and you wouldn't like that to happen to you. CrashBash (talk) 19:05, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Heed CB's advice cos the same thing happened to me under my old account just before I closed it.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:53, December 17, 2015 (UTC) How to colour your name #Please create a user and log in. #Sign every comment you make on a talk page with 4 tildes (~~~~) #Ask again Jimlaad43(talk) 22:02, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks dude I have been getting anoyed with a user Yes I am getting anoyed with CrashBash he is getting annoying and I am just not going to talk to him and I will ignor him for now he thinks I am acting like I'm like I'm inisint Typo sorry I am not what is spamming other people's talk pages I wish he would mind his own business I don't like him editing my profile and talk page it's vandalism kinda or it totally is its sick I am so mad I could AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa scream I did it's so annoying and Goodnight CrashBash mind you're own profile and talk page Goodnight for now :Right, the best way to stop being annoyed by him is to listen to what he's saying. So far the only non-useless thing you've posted is asking me how to change the colour of your name. Every other post has been useless and is ruining people's talk pages. Please learn how to format comments correctly at least, and then stop making posts that seem whiny and useless. You've already told us you were banned from another wiki, and now we're starting to see why. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:45, December 17, 2015 (UTC) It's actually because I posted some vadilism I deleted to much of it on lockjaw it said it was due to compete in the nine bot rumble and I just wanted to know how you did that is all I am not the most experienced wiki User I don't know to much or to litte on wikis And I am NOT WHINING OR PUTTING WHINY COMMENTS that offended me a little User: 73.203.14.95 Signing your posts OK, it appears that we're prepared to let you stay, but if you want us to change our opinion of you, please try and abide by these rules which the rest of us do. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) #The most helpful thing would be to create a user account. We are automatically more suspicious of IP address users, as they're more likely to spam. #When you do write on a user's talk page, write 4 tildes (~~~~) at the end of your edit every time, as it gives us the username of the person who posted and the time they did. Everyone else does it, so can you do so too. #Don't delete anything on people's talk pages unless you're spellchecking your posts. They are supposed to be archives and stay unchanged. It just creates a mess we have to revert. #Looking back, I don't think what you've been posting on people's talk pages is spamming, but it's pretty close. Before you post, think if it has any relevance to conversations. If it is not related to the section you're editing in, create a new section with a proper title. #As you've been banned from somewhere else, try to work out what caused that, and do your best to avoid it happening again, or you will annoy the admins here into banning you too. Overall, we're all here to create a meaningful and fun fan site for Robot Wars as it was on TV. If you don't have any interest in the Robot Wars, then this isn't the right place to be. However, if you do have an interest in it, welcome to the site and I hope you can make a positive contribution to the wiki! Read what I've posted, follow the instructions and you'll be just fine. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I have always been more a BattleBots fan more than RobotWars but now I love it as much as BattleBots User: 73.23.14.95 BTW it won't take my thing the Email account for some reason Typo with my name User: 73.203.14.95 Stop Please stop doing the following... *Swearing. Robot Wars is a family show, kids could be looking at this. Other users have been banned for swearing. *Continuously linking to non-existant pages. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 17:04, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Why did it time out and what dose that mean and sorry for swearing And I was just putting my words in red I don't know how to color in a different way :No, you were linking to non-existant pages. We use those symbols only to link to pages on the wikia, like so - Chaos 2 (look at it as you edit). Also, please remember to sign your name. CrashBash (talk) 17:11, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Danget I forgot to do that and I like it here more I never get messages on the Battlebots wiki User: 73.203.14.95 If you want respect from our users... Listen, I have no big problems with you. Other users have been asking me to have words with you, and some have suggested bans, but I don't think you've done anything bad enough to deserve a block. However, it should be said that people have been getting annoyed with your persistence on their and your talk pages about pretty much the same thing. You say you want to earn their respect? Earn it by respecting their feelings and leave them alone for a while. The account signup page isn't working properly? Try on a different Internet browser or come back to it another day, don't rudely complain about it in various places. I don't currently intend to block you, because I feel your heart is in the right place, but you must refrain from swearing on our wiki, as Robot Wars is a family show, and if someone wants you to stop bothering them, just leave them alone. And in general, tone down the posts you've been placing on your own talk page, they don't serve any purpose. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:10, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :don't worry I had a talk withCrashBash and he told me about swearing and I won't User: 73.203.14.95 ::I respect you and I don't think you're a piece of trash.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you BTW I will be around I have my IPad luckily just putting that out so you know I will be around User: 73.203.14.95 Well I just thought you were due some reassurance after I saw what you wrote on your main page.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 01:15, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Stop spamming, please I have had to remove a large chunk of what you wrote on your Talk Page, because that is not what the talk page is for. You should have written it on your user page. As it is, you are spamming...again. Seriously, stop spamming talk pages and please contribute to the wikia. Then maybe that way people will take you seriously. Re-read what Toast told you and actually pay attention, please. And don't say "I don't know what you mean" because we've told you several times by now. Writting irrelevant stuff on talk pages, yours or others, is spamming. CrashBash (talk) 08:07, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that I was only speaking of something that I was really upset about I think it should have been about robots or something User: 73.203.14.95 Oh I can't comment on robots witch I wish I could like I did on the Battlebots wiki and I can't here User: 73.203.14.95 :The comments feature is a detrimental feature to other wikis, so this one does not utilise them. If you want to talk about the robots productively with additional information, sources or page formatting advice, use the robots talk pages. However, if you want to voice opinions on the robots, use your userpage User:73.203.14.95. Have a look at the pages of some other users (like mine) and see how we've written articles explaining robots we like and why, and also dislike and why. Nothing wrong with that, it allows you to voice your opinion without staining the true article. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:08, December 28, 2015 (UTC) What happened to my profile!?User: 73.203.14.95 ::Please try to format your comments correctly. Please write 4 tildes (~~~~), no more, no less, at the end of every post you make on a talk page so it signs your post with username and timestamp. Don't press enter and create a new line. Finish your sentence with a full stop, press space, and then write said tildes. Next, stuff about your personal life (most of which you have written seems to me to be too personal for strangers on a wiki) should be kept to your userpage, which is why CrashBash moved your tirade from here to there. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:08, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :God, even now, you're spamming. Stop. When you write a reply, write one thing and then leave it. If you have to correct it, edit that one thing instead of writing a second thing (and then a third thing or a fourth thing in your case - because that is spamming). I'm sorry, but I can't see how much more clear I can be. What you are currently doing is not acceptable. And you still haven't done a thing to contribute to the wikia itself. CrashBash (talk) 18:21, December 28, 2015 (UTC) What's with the tidles what do they mean User: 73.203.14.95 :You're obviously now just doing this on purpose because he just showed you and you obviously just used it. Stop asking redundant questions. CrashBash (talk) 21:52, December 28, 2015 (UTC) But just one question dose being a cyber bully get you in jail? (Arrested) User: 73.203.14.95 Wait let me check I didn't see it User: 73.203.14.95 :And you obviously didn't read a thing I said. Write one thing and leave it. What you are doing is spamming and redundant. CrashBash (talk) 22:30, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Look I am not the smartest person I was held back and didn't Learn much OK so that's why I am asking hat dose redundant mean? User: 73.203.14.95 :Google it. Please read what we are writing to you and do what we advise, or your further time here will be extremely short. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:01, December 28, 2015 (UTC) What?User: 73.203.14.95 Google what? User: 73.203.14.95 :You are spamming again. He just told you what to look up, don't play dumb. CrashBash (talk) 22:30, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't mean to spam AMD I AM NOT PLAYING DUMB THAT WAS very offending thank you User: 73.203.14.95 :I'm beginning think you need some time off the wiki. You've been getting gradually more annoyed by everyone's comments here, and the people commenting are also more frustrated than ever, so I think that if you went away for a bit to read up on how wikis work, including things like signing your comments by typing ~~~~, you and the others would be a lot calmer upon your return. And do be aware that we are a wiki, we don't exist just for you to talk to people on their pages, the articles should be any editor's main focus. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:37, December 29, 2015 (UTC)